Almost all desktop computers provide a number of expansion slots that allow the user to install optional cards, such as network cards, sound cards and SCSI device interface cards. According to the most commonly used methodology, connectors are provided on a riser card for receiving the expansion cards; and the riser card, in turn, plugs into a connector on the system motherboard.
There are several problems with these types of arrangements. For example, when a design goal for the computer is to make it smaller and more compact, the layout of the computer is such that the expansion cards and the riser card must often be removed to replace the expansion cards or to access other computer components. Because this often entails the use of tools, the unplugging of cables, and the removal of the expansion cards from the connectors on the riser card, it is considerably inconvenient and time-consuming.
Also, because the force required to install and remove the riser card from the connector on the system motherboard is approximately 30-45 pounds, it can cause operator or user inconvenience. Similarly, on an assembly line, long term repetitive activity of this type can cause inconvenience. Also, users are often reluctant to apply this type of brute force to their computer.
Still another problem with expansion cards and associated components of this type is that, unless there is a good alignment strategy for the mating of their respective connectors, the connectors can easily be damaged during their installation and removal, both on the assembly line and by the user or service technician.
Therefore what is needed is an expansion card cage assembly that is easily removable from the computer as a single unit with a minimum of force without using any tools or removing any other components in the computer. Also, what is needed is an assembly of the above type in which the assembly can be removed and installed in the above manner while maintaining a good alignment strategy.